Un destin lunaire
by Omega Hannah
Summary: Inuyasha savait qu'il était un démon complet et ne doutait pas de la parole de sa mère mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il recevait de Sesshomaru, il avait besoin de connaître la vérité sur son passé, de de découvrir l'identité de son père que Sesshomaru est bien déterminé à ne pas dévoiler.


_**Note de l'auteure : **_Avant que vous ne puissiez débuter votre lecture, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle et ensuite, je serai ravie d'obtenir l'aide d'une bêta pour corriger mes erreurs et rendre le texte plus agréable à la lecture.

Ensuite, concernant l'histoire, sachez que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Sesshomaru en tant que « parent » d'Inuyasha et malheureusement, je n'ai pas ce genre de fics sur le fandom. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre fanfiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'Inuyasha appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**1**

.

Inuyasha

.

* * *

Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et se retint de pousser un soupir de béatitude lorsque son corps s'enfonça plus profondément sous l'eau chaude et qu'il sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre tranquillement, loin des champs de bataille. Il aimait se battre, il adorait sentir le sang qui emplissait l'air et gonflait ses poumons d'un immense besoin de tuer, de chasser. Il était né pour tuer et prenait plaisir à le faire bien qu'il ne le montrât jamais.

Il s'assoupit dans son bain et baissa ainsi sa garde. Il n'entendit guère les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et ne put donc se protéger de l'assaut qu'il subit. Il rouvrit rapidement les paupières et ses yeux rencontrèrent des iris dorés semblables aux siennes qui étaient encadrés par un visage juvénile.

Sesshomaru grogna et sans hésiter, il donna un coup sur la tête du petit diablotin qui s'était amusé à troubler la paix dans laquelle il baignait depuis un moment.

« Aïe » pleurnicha le jeune intrus. « Mère, cela fait mal. »

Sesshomaru ignora les gémissements de douleur de son enfant et sortit de la source d'eau chaude avant de se diriger vers l'arbre où il avait déposé ses vêtements. Il se vêtit simplement de son kimono blanc avant de se tourner vers la silhouette qui était assise dans la source d'eau chaude, la chevelure argentée dégoulinante d'eau tout comme le kimono rouge fait en poils de rat de feu.

Sesshomaru s'approcha du jeune homme qui affichait une mine boudeuse et s'accroupit près de lui. Il était si proche qu'il put admirer la beauté de chaque trait du visage de son fils ainsi que ses petites oreilles blanches qui ornaient sa jolie chevelure de couleur d'argent. Le youkai ne pouvait, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur son enfant, s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique et qu'il était la plus belle chose qui lui était permis de voir.

Il rencontra les prunelles de son fils et pinça l'une de ses oreilles.

« Mère…aïe...mère… »

« Ose à nouveau m'importuner lors de mon bain, Inuyasha, et je t'assure que tu passeras le prochain siècle avec des fesses douloureuses » l'avertit-il d'une voix mortellement dangereuse avant de relâcher l'oreille.

Inuyasha leva des yeux larmoyants vers son parent et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

« Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand tu rentres et moi qui croyais que tuer quelques imbéciles t'adoucirait » dit-il d'un ton boudeur. « Peut-être devrais-tu revoir ta conception de la distraction, mère. »

Sesshomaru roula des yeux avant de se relever.

« Où est Jaken ? » demanda le yokai.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me laisserais avec un imbécile pareil. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ce vieux crapaud pour veiller sur moi » bougonna le jeune homme.

« Jaken est, certes, un imbécile mais un imbécile qui a pris soin de toi depuis ta venue au monde. Et je ne compte pas sur lui pour te protéger mais pour t'empêcher de commettre moins de bêtises en mon absence. »

Inuyasha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard noir à sa mère qui ne fut point intimidé.

« Pourquoi ne m'emmènes-tu jamais avec toi ? Je pourrais t'aider à combattre tous ces démons, mère. Tu m'as entraîné, je… »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Inuyasha » l'interrompit Sesshomaru.

« _Tu _en as parlé. Pas moi. »

« Inuyasha. »

« Comment veux-tu que je puisse devenir fort si tu ne me donnes pas la chance de faire mes preuves ? Tu m'abandonnes toujours dans ce village avec ces humains qui me haïssent encore plus que les démons ! Tu m'infliges tout ça depuis si longtemps que je me demande ce que tu crains avec… »

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa Sesshomaru en élevant la voix.

Inuyasha baissa la tête et le yokai sentit sa colère se dissiper à la vue de la posture abattue de son fils. Il m'aimait guère se disputer avec son unique enfant et encore moins élever le ton avec lui mais il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher, pas même devant Inuyasha, surtout pas devant lui.

« Viens ici, Inuyasha » ordonna-t-il.

Inuyasha releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien avant d'hésiter à obéir mais finalement, il fit comme il lui avait été commandé et s'avança vers sa mère. Sesshomaru attrapa son bras avant de le rapprocher pour l'étreindre.

« Tu n'as rien à me prouver, Inuyasha, et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je sais que tu es grand guerrier. »

« Alors pourquoi me gardes-tu hors des combats, mère ? Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à me terrer dans ce village comme un lâche ? Est-ce parce que je suis un demi-démon ? Penses-tu que mon sang humain soit une faiblesse comme tous ces yokais ? »

Sesshomaru relâcha son étreinte et prit le visage d'Inuyasha dans ses mains, obligeant ainsi le jeune homme à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'es pas un demi-démon, Inuyasha » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Mais… »

« Et même si tu l'étais, jamais je ne penserai à toi comme une personne faible car je sais que tu es bien plus fort que tous ces imbéciles de yokais. »

« Tout le monde me considère comme un demi-démon, mère » dit Inuyasha.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent penser ou dire, Inuyasha, seul ce que je dis compte. Est-ce parfaitement clair ? »

« Mère… »

« Inuyasha ! »

Inuyasha soupira d'agacement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un demi-démon » dit-il.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas car dans tes veines coulent le sang d'un yokai. »

« Me diras-tu un jour qui est mon père, mère ? »

Sesshomaru s'éloigna soudainement de lui comme s'il avait été brûlé par la question du jeune homme. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il crut être revenu à cet endroit qui avait scellé son destin, leur destin. Il put être capable de sentir la douleur qui tiraillait ses membres inférieurs. Il put sentir l'odeur du brûlé qui envahit ses narines ainsi que les pleurs d'un enfant. Il put sentir le poids d'une épée dans sa main, sentir la mort qui enveloppait le corps qui gisait dans une mare de sang, sentir les larmes mais surtout il put revoir ces iris de couleur or, ternes, sans éclats.

Il revint dans le présent et rencontra à nouveau les prunelles d'Inuyasha, de son enfant, son unique chiot. Il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait en ce monde et l'unique personne à protéger.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne répondrais pas à cette question et je te prierai d'arrêter de torturer Jaken pour obtenir des réponses. Personne sur terre à part moi ne sait qui est ton père et tu n'as pas à t'intéresser à lui car il te renierait lorsqu'il saurait qui t'a enfanté. Il est comme tous les autres yokais, Inuyasha. »

« Comme tous les autres ? Vraiment, mère ? » l'interrogea Inuyasha, incrédule. « Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il t'est possible de donner la vie uniquement sous ta forme… »

« C'est assez, Inuyasha ! » s'irrita le yokai. « Ôte-toi de ma vue et va chercher Jaken. »

« Comme il vous plaira, mère » dit Inuyasha d'un ton sarcastique avant de quitter la forêt à toute vitesse.


End file.
